1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, a package for storing and delivering a surfactant composition, and self foaming or gas pressurized composition. More particularly, an aqueous composition having at least one surfactant and a fermentation base is disclosed. Additionally, a package is disclosed for providing and storing a surfactant gas pressurized liquid composition such that when a sealing device is removed from the package, the composition foams and plumes out the opening of the container.
2. General Background
The use of cleansing product dispensers such as liquid soaps and bubble baths is well known in the art. Some known liquid dispensers for dispensing liquids without foaming of the liquids are also known. Many of these containers include non-collapsible or rigid sealed containers that have the disadvantage of requiring various one-way valve mechanisms to permit gas to enter the containers under vacuum to equalize the pressure in the containers with atmospheric pressure. Such one-way valves typically suffer the disadvantage that they maintain at least some vacuum pressure differential in the container and with many viscous soaps, the presence of even a slight vacuum can negatively affect dispensing. Additionally, liquid soap dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
As a result, in the competitive marketplace of cosmetics it is often difficult for a consumer to differentiate between similar products, especially for bubble baths and body washes. Marketing of the product through packaging and ingredient choices is utilized to make a product stand out. However, there is nothing to differentiate the utilization of the product during use by a consumer. Thus, there is a need to provide a method of packaging and delivering a personal care cleansing product that will differentiate the product from other forms and provide a consumer with an improved experience in utilizing the product.